To Save and Protect
by Mysterious Midnight
Summary: Piper is being stalked. By who, she isn't sure. Is it the girl in Phoebe's visions, standing over Piper with Piper's blood on the girl's hands? Or is it a demon assasin sent from the future to kill Piper? The sisters need to find out before it's too late.
1. Default Chapter

AN - Hey. Although this is the only fic listed on my "Author of Stories", this is not my first fanfic. I have written others, just under a different Pen Name. I also changed my writing style just a little bit, making it more detailed and such. So I hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!

................................................................................................................................................

Piper Halliwell sat on one of the bar stools in her club, P3, with a pile of papers, a pen, and a calculator on the counter. Her brown hair was messy and looked as if she had raked her hand through it several times. She stared down at the bills in front of her, eyes blurring from the three hours she had spent, staring at numbers. Her hand was cramping up from writing so many checks. She dropped her pen, cleared the calculator, and closed her eyes, raking her hands through her hair for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Frowning, she glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened when she realized it was well past midnight. She began to gather her papers and shoved them into folders and a knapsack, unaware of someone lurking in the shadows, watching her every move.

The girl, who was around the age of fifteen years, stood on the steps going down into the club, hidden by the wall. She had been watching the brunette women for about two and a half hours now and was becoming somewhat bored, but she was determined to stay, unseen, until the women had gone home for the night, which looked to be in a few minutes. She kept her eye locked on the women.

Piper stifled a big yawn, her eyes watering. The phone rang. She stumbled a little when she walked behind the counter to answer it. "Hello?" she said groggily. "Oh, hey Prue." She listened for a moment. "I'm on my way now. I got held up with paperwork. You know, bills and stuff." She paused. "Well you shouldn't have waited up, but thanks. I'll see you in fifteen. Bye." She hung up and started back to the other side of the bar when a creaking noise startled her. She stiffened and held still, ears trained for the slightest sound. When she didn't hear anything, she shrugged it off as the usual creaks of the foundation and continued putting her papers away.

The girl let out a low, quiet sigh of relief. She had attempted to get closer, but the stair had creaked and almost given her away. She cursed at her stupidity, realizing she should have remembered that the second step down always creaked. But she also realized that when the women left, she'd have to come up the steps. She frowned, not completely panicked by this new realization, but worried. She didn't want to be seen, not yet at least. With the hope that the women would keep her back turned, the girl snuck down the steps, remembering to step over the second down, and tip toed behind the velvet curtains in the VIP section of the club, which sat next to the stairs in a secluded corner. From here, she could still watch the women pack and leave.

Piper finished gathering everything she needed. She slung the bag over her right shoulder, picked her car keys out of her pocket, and started for the door. A soft rustle from somewhere in the room caused her to stop. Now, for sure, she knew someone was in the club with her. The creak had to be someone coming in and the rustle was someone walking around, the curtains, or a door. She considered calling Leo, but knew it was too risky, especially if the person was human. How could she possibly explain her husband appearing in glowing white and blue lights?

"Is somebody in here?" she called, clutching her bag and keys. If it were a robber, they would either want the money in the vault, her jewelry, or her car keys or something. As it was so late, it could be a drunken person, trying to steal any alcohol left lying around. Maybe a homeless person was just looking for a warm place to sleep. She considered the possibilities when a dirty calico cat slinked out from under the velvet curtains in one of her VIP sections. She let out a sigh of relief. "You gave me a scare, little kitty," she said softly, smiling and shaking her head. She had given herself a good scare! "Time for bed," she mumbled, walking swiftly across the club, up the steps, and out the door.

Outside, the sky was inky black and the stars shown brightly. It was cold and the chill shocked Piper out of her half-awake stupor. She blinked her eyes, the wind whipping around her. She shivered, locking the door to the club and hurrying to her car. She climbed in, started the engine, and began the ride home.

Inside the club, the girl stepped out from hiding. She took a quick look around the club before going down a short hallway that led to the owner's office. She tried the door; it was unlocked. She smiled and went inside. She turned on the desk light and sat in the chair, then rummaged through the drawers of the desk until she found a bronze key on a key chain. She stood, turned off the lamp, and went to the door. After checking that she hadn't moved anything from its proper place, she shut the door, walked back to the main part of the club, up the steps, and to the front door. She turned the lock, stepped out into the cold night, and shut the door. She used the key to lock the door then slipped it into her pocket and walked off.

................................................................................................................................................

The next morning, Piper had to drag herself out of bed. She had had trouble falling to sleep the night before and had slept horribly, waking up every few hours and unable to fall asleep for an hour or two at a time. She had big, dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep when she entered the kitchen, dragging her feet. Her sisters, Prue and Phoebe, were already sitting at the table, talking and eating a breakfast that consisted of coffee, orange juice, scrambled eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. Piper shuffled over to the coffee pot, grabbed a cup out of the cabinet, and poured herself some coffee before going back to the table and slumping down, taking slow sips of the hot liquid. It burned her throat going down and left a sour taste in her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked, stuffing a forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth and washing it down with some orange juice.

"I got home really late from the club and I slept horribly," Piper grumbled, sipping the burning coffee again. It tasted almost metallic.

Prue frowned, sipping her own coffee. "Why couldn't you sleep? You'd think that after a whole night of doing bills and checks, you'd be exhausted."

"I was! But-"Piper paused, stifling a yawn as she herself wondered what had kept her up.

"But what?" Prue coaxed, brushing her long raven hair from her face.

"But . . . I guess I was just thinking about the club," Piper finally answered.

Phoebe got up and went to the coffee maker to refill her cup, then went and sat back down. "Honey, the club is doing fine. It's always crowded and the line to get in is almost a mile long. There's nothing to worry about," she said reassuringly.

"No, it's not that. It's . . ." Piper paused again, trying to put into words what she meant. "Last night at the club, I kept hearing these really strange noises, creaking and fluttering. At first I thought it was nothing, then I thought that maybe there was a person in the club. But then this cat came out from under the curtains by the VIP section and I left. Except now . . . I'm not so sure it was just the cat."

"Could someone have been watching you? A demon or something?" Prue asked, concern and worry etched on her face.

Piper shrugged. "Could be. But I was alone and vulnerable. Wouldn't a demon have attacked?"

"Maybe it was just your imagination. You were tired and maybe you just thought you heard those things," Phoebe suggested.

"Maybe," Piper agreed, shrugging her shoulders again. "I don't know. It just spooked me, so I guess that's why I couldn't sleep."

"Okay, now that that is sorted out, I have to be off to work," Prue said, standing. "I have a photo shoot in-"She glanced at her watch, "-half an hour and I need to stop at 415 first."

Piper and Phoebe called good-byes as Prue ran to the living room where she'd left her camera and equipment, ran to the door, and ran outside to her car, letting the front door slam gently. They heard her car pull away moments later.

Phoebe stood and gathered Prue's plate and cup. She took them to the sink and dumped the uneaten food in the trash, poured the coffee down the drain, and put the dishes in the dishwasher. She walked back to the table and sat beside Piper, placing her hand over sisters. Immediately, a vision struck. She gasped. The hand over Piper's tightened its grip and her free hand gripped the table. It was over as quickly as it had come. She loosened both hands from their death grips and opened her eyes, looking to Piper, who was staring at her, waiting to hear what her sister had seen.

Phoebe frowned and cleared her throat before speaking. "I think you're right, Piper. Those noises weren't just ordinary noises."


	2. To Save and Protect Chapter Two

A/N – Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter one: **Barbas, psychokitty3, tvspaz626, and Shann51**. I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter! I hope Chapter two is as good! Lol. Enjoy and please review!!

..............................................................................................................................

Piper's eyes widened, then narrowed and she frowned. "Phoebe, what did you see? What do you mean?"

Phoebe licked her dry lips, eyes filled with worry and concern. "I saw . . . I saw someone stalking you."

"You saw someone stalking me?" Piper asked in disbelief.

"Well, more felt it than saw it. Someone's trailing you, Piper. And then I saw . . ." Phoebe hesitated, the images haunting her. She shuddered at the memory of it and dreaded repeating what she had seen.

"What? Phoebe, tell me what you saw!" Piper was now shaking with fear, hands in such tight fists that her knuckles were white.

"I saw someone killing you," Phoebe said, her voice hoarse and barely a whisper.

Piper felt as if a hand had clamped itself over her heart. "W-was it t-the-"she paused, clearing her throat. "Was it the same person who's stalking me?"

"I don't know. I didn't really see who was stalking you. And all I saw of you're k-killer was the back of her head."

"Her head?" Piper asked, confused.

Phoebe nodded. "It was a girl. I couldn't see much, though. All I saw was her kneeling beside you. You'd been stabbed, the knife was on the floor beside her and she had blood on her hands."

"Did you see what she looked like?' Piper asked, drawing in ragged breaths of air and trying to steady her shaking hands.

Phoebe shook her head sadly.

"Was it . . . was she a demon?" Piper questioned.

"I couldn't tell. I'm so sorry, Piper," Phoebe replied regretfully, nervously twirling a strand of blonde hair between her fingers. She couldn't even look Piper in the eyes anymore.

"Did you at least see where it happened?" Piper persisted. She tried to lift her coffee cup so she could sip it because her throat was dry as sandpaper but her hands shook too badly and she had to place it down again.

Phoebe stared silently at Piper. She didn't even have to say it for Piper to know that she hadn't seen the location. "It seemed familiar, but I can't place it and it was dark."

Piper stood quickly. She went to the sink and poured the coffee down the drain and set the cup down, then went to the hooks where they kept keys and grabbed down the keys to her Jeep. "I have to go to work. I need to take some inventory and set up for tonight. I have a new, unknown band coming to play and I need to make sure everything is perfect."

"Are you sure it's safe to go? What about my vision?" Phoebe asked, suddenly tense and alert.

"I doubt it happens at P3," Piper said, trying to reassure herself more than Phoebe. "Besides, P3 isn't dark. I'll be careful, I promise. And Leo's only an orb away if I need him. Don't worry so much." She forced a smile and gave Phoebe a quick hug before making her way to and out the front door and back to P3.

Piper parked in her usual spot and got out. She locked the car and went down to the door, alert and watching for every unusual movement. She strained her hearing for any unusual noises. Quickly, she unlocked the door, stepped inside, and relocked it. She stepped down the steps and immediately felt safe. She walked to her office and sat down at her desk, taking slow, deep breaths. Absentmindedly, she glanced down and saw that the desk drawer was open a crack. She frowned and opened it all the way, scanning to see if anything was lost.

She saw that something was gone.

A bare space in the very back told her that the spare key to the front door of the club was gone, which meant someone had stolen it. Which also meant that someone had been in the club with her the previous night. Shivering, she slammed the drawer shut and ran out to the main part of the club. Whoever had snuck in and stolen the key now had a way into her club twenty-four/seven, whenever they pleased. With a great deal of dread, she remembered Phoebe's premonition and made her way to the counter to get the phone and call home when the lights flickered and went out, bathing her in darkness.

A loud noise startled her and she spun around but without the lights on, she couldn't see what was going on. She turned and kept walking, edging along in the direction she hoped would lead her to the bar and the phone. Her heart pounded wildly. She put her hands out in front of her and felt the bar stool. She sighed in relief and was about to walk behind the bar when someone grabbed her from behind and threw her to the floor. She let out a shriek of fright and scuttled backward. The person grabbed her again and pulled her up from the floor. She caught her attackers face, but only barely – a bald man with a facial hair and tattoos on his forehead.

The man grinned at her, showing off several gold teeth. "Witch," he whispered roughly. He held his hand out and an athame appeared in it. Piper gasped and tried to wriggle free, but couldn't. The man – a warlock, she realized with dread – stabbed her in the gut. Piper gasped, eyes going wide with pain and shock. Roughly, he wrenched the knife from her body and let her go. She fell to the floor in a motionless heap, shaking and gasping. He dropped the bloody athame beside her and blinked out of the room.

Despite the blinding white-hot pain, Piper heard a second set of footsteps approaching her. Panic seized her entire body and she went stiff. If another warlock attacked her, she wouldn't survive. Already she knew she was loosing a lot of blood and nearing an unconscious state.

The footsteps were now beside her. A young girl – Piper couldn't tell what she looked like because of the dark and the searing pain in her gut– knelt beside her. She picked up the athame and examined it, the blood getting on her hands. She set it back down and turned back to Piper.

"Shh, it's alright. You'll be okay. Just hold still," the girl told Piper in a reassuring voice. She placed her hand over Piper's wound and a golden glow emanated from it.

Piper gasped, unable to contain her shock and surprise as the girl healed her! Once healed, the girl backed into the shadows and Piper stood, squinting and trying to see who the girl was.

"You're okay now. I'll get the lights back on for you on my way out," the girl said soothingly.

"Who are you?" Piper asked, stepping forward. She could hear the girl taking two steps back.

"That isn't your concern right now. You need to go home and look up that warlock in your Book of Shadows. He's very powerful and you and your sisters need to vanquish him," the girl replied, her tone urgent.

"How do you know so much about me and my sisters?" Piper asked, only half surprised. Many people knew about the Charmed Ones. But silence answered her. In minutes, the lights were back on. Piper blinked, trying to readjust to the brightness of them. Quickly, she rushed up the steps and out of the club, making sure to lock it behind her. She jumped in her car and began to drive home at a recklessly fast speed.

At a red light, she pulled out her cell phone and called home.

"Phoebe," Piper said sharply when she heard her younger sister's voice. "Call Prue. She needs to come home now! I'm on my way." She listened. "I don't care how important the shoot is. You're vision came true, only it wasn't what you think. So just get her home." She hung up and floored it when the light turned green.

It took Piper half as long as usual to get home. She raced inside and found Phoebe pacing the living room.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked, looking extremely worried.

"Wait until Prue gets here," Piper replied, pacing.

Prue arrived home a few minutes later. She let the door slam and walked into the living room. "This better be important. That was one hell of an important shoot."

Piper quickly told Prue about Phoebe's vision and then proceeded to explain to both of them the events that had occurred at the club. When she finished, both sisters seemed baffled, staring at her silently.

"I wonder who she is," Prue finally said, breaking the silence.

Phoebe shook her head. "Our innocent I guess? I mean, she's the one I saw in my premonition, only she was helping Piper, not harming her as I had thought."

"Let's go to the attic. We need to find out who this warlock is. Maybe that will help us find out who the girl is," Piper said.

Together, they traipsed up to the attic.


	3. To Save and Protect Chapter Three

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying my fic. I'd like to thank those who reviewed: **kk241289**, **HollyShadow**, **behindyou**, **psychokitty3**, **xjelliepotatoex**. Thanks a bunch! Also, before I start, I want to give some shout-outs to a couple reviewers:

1- Thanks to **psychokitty3** who reviewed both chapters. Also, "Why Piper?" will be explained in upcoming chapters.

**2- HollyShadow**, a lot of people are curious about who the girl is! Just wait and you'll find out.

**3- Behindyou, **Cryptic, hm? I never thought of it that way. Lol. Well, glad you think so! I actually had to rewrite a bunch of things a couple times to keep things hidden and such.

**4- Xjelliepotatoex,** Lot's to say! Lol. Where to start? Well, thanks for pointing out the women/woman thing. I always mess those up, no matter how hard I try not to! And don't worry! Leo comes into the story . . . this chapter, actually!! He isn't really in this fic all that often because he's not really needed, but he also pops up in a few other chapters. So no worries.

In general, thanks! Lol. Also, I already have the first 11 chapters typed and waiting. I'll be posting at least one a day since it takes fanfic so long to get the new chapter up. Well, on with the fic and please, enjoy!

.................................................................................................................................

"Found him," Piper said, after nearly a half hour of searching.

Prue stopped pacing and Phoebe turned to look at her. They waited expectantly.

"He goes by the name Black Raven. Nobody knows his real name. He's a warlock, which we knew. He has the power to blink, become invisible, and hypnotize. He's an assassinator working for The Source and-" Piper's face fell. "There's no known way to kill him. He never fails in his missions, either. And if he does, the Source forgives him and grants him permission to keep trying until his victim is dead."

"This is so not sounding good for us," Phoebe grumbled, walking to the antique couch they kept in the attic and plopping down on it.

"But he thinks you're dead, right? So he won't come after you again for a while. That should give us enough time to make a spell and potion and, if all else fails, we have the Power of Three spell," Prue replied.

"But why go after me? All three of us were separated yesterday. Why choose me?" Piper asked, shuddering. She really didn't want to know, to be honest. But it made her curious.

"Maybe the Source felt that, at P3, you're more secluded than Prue, who works at photo shoots. And it's more secluded than even the Manor, where Leo could orb in any second and you and Prue could come walking in at any second, or someone could come to the door," Phoebe suggested.

"Still. What gets me more is that girl. How'd she know to be there to rescue me? And-"Piper paused, frowning. "I'm pretty sure she was already inside the club when I got there. I would have seen her orb in, even if she had hid. Plus, she was so secretive. Why was it so important she hide her identity from me?"

No one spoke. None of them had any reasonable explanations for all of Piper's questions. A Whitelighter wouldn't have hidden in the club, waiting for the attack. A Whitelighter would have warned her beforehand. And, a Whitelighter would have allowed Piper to see their face. They wouldn't have hid.

"We need Leo. He needs to check with the Elders, see if They know anything," Prue said.

Piper nodded slowly. "Leo," she called. "Leo, we need you."

Blue and white orbs filled the room and materialized into Leo. He smiled and went to kiss Piper when he caught the look on her face. He glanced at Prue and Phoebe and saw their faces, too.

"What happened?"

Prue quickly filled Leo in on everything from Phoebe's premonition to what happened at the club and what they had been discussing.

Leo frowned, trying to get everything to sink in. He glanced worriedly at his wife, then spoke to all three of them. "I'll check with the Elders, see if They know anything about the Black Raven or this girl. Don't do anything until I get back; I'll try to be quick." He kissed Piper's cheek and orbed out.

Piper slammed the Book shut and paced the attic, floorboards creaking under her feet. This was so frustrating and she hated the feeling of helplessness building inside her. She was so lost in her thoughts, she barely heard her sisters speaking to her. The only thing that broke her from her trance was the ringing of the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Piper grumbled, thankful for a distraction from her worries. She swiftly exited the attic and took the steps two at a time, down to the second floor, then the first floor. At the front door, she took a deep breath and let it out, then opened the door. She blinked, a little surprised.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

In front of her stood a girl in her mid teens with chocolate brown hair that fell to mid-back in soft waves. Her eyes were a hazel green and almond shaped and her skin was lightly tanned. She wore low cut, faded jeans, a white tank top, and black flip-flops. She had a pair of car keys in her hand, although Piper was sure the girl was too young to drive. She took a guess and figured the girl to be about fifteen.

"Hi. I'm sorry to bother you, but my car broke down. I've been walking for at least an hour and now I'm completely lost," she said in the calmest voice Piper had ever heard.

"An hour? Why didn't you just go to one of the houses closer to where your car broke down?" Piper asked, frowning.

The girl shrugged, an almost embarrassed smile on her face. "I tried, but either the people weren't home or they wouldn't let me in for some reason."

Piper began to grow suspicious, but she nodded and stepped aside to allow the girl entrance into the house. She smiled gratefully and walked inside. Piper closed the door and turned to face her. "There's a phone in the kitchen. Right this way," and let the girl to the kitchen.

One there, she handed the girl the phone. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Ice water, if you have it, please," she said, sounding ever so grateful. It was hot out today and she was really thirsty. She took the phone and dialed, waited, then spoke. She paused once in awhile before speaking again, than said a quick thank you and hung up. She turned to Piper. "The guy said they'd go get my car and tow it over here to pick me up. Shouldn't be long."

Piper nodded and handed her the ice water. "So, are you even old enough to drive?" she finally asked, unable to hold it back any longer.

The girl took a long sip of water before replying. "Yeah. I just got my license three weeks ago." She sipped the water again.

"Oh." Piper stared at her for a moment, a sudden thought coming across her mind. But she let it slide. "I'm Piper, by the way." She held her hand out.

She shook Piper's hand. "Nice to meet you," was all she said in reply, before turning away to admire the kitchen.

"What's your name?" Piper asked, wondering why the girl hadn't told her already. The girl, however, ignored her. "Excuse me," she said irritably.

"Hm?" The girl turned back around to face her, smiling innocently and as if she hadn't heard Piper's question.

Piper was about to ask again when Prue and Phoebe came barreling into the kitchen.

"Piper, the Bla- oh . . ." Phoebe stopped in mid-sentence, spotting the girl. She smiled. "Hi. I didn't know we had company."

The girl smiled back at her.

"We need to talk. In the living room . . . alone," Prue said to Piper, who nodded.

"Uhm, why don't you just . . . go get cleaned up or something," Piper told the girl. "The bathroom is upstairs on the second floor. You'll spot it pretty quickly."

The girl nodded and put her glass down on the table.

"Here, I'll take that for you," Phoebe said, moving to pick it up so she could put it in the sink.

The girl quickly snatched up the glass and darted from the room, going upstairs.

"Well, that was weird," Phoebe commented, turning to Piper. Prue followed Phoebe's lead and glanced at Piper.

Piper put her hands up in front of herself. "Don't look at me. She said her car broke down and I let her in to use the phone. She didn't even tell me her name." Her hands fell back to her sides.

"That's a little weird, isn't it?" Prue asked, brushing hair from her face.

"Well . . . But that's not the weirdest part." Sighing, Piper told her sisters everything from the moment she opened the front door.

"Okay, that's definitely weird," Phoebe replied. "And how long does it take to wash up?

Nodding, Piper and Prue followed Phoebe upstairs and to the bathroom door. They knocked, but the girl didn't answer. When Phoebe tried to open it, it was locked.

"Okay, this is creepy," Phoebe said, shivering.

A noise coming from the attic startled them. They turned to look at each other before running to the attic. Piper got there first and what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. Prue and Phoebe nearly ran into her because she had stopped so suddenly.

The girl smiled at them. "This book is so cool," she said. She was flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows.


	4. To Save and Protect Chapter Four

A/N: First, a quick thank you to the people who reviewed:

**kk241289: **"Who is she?" will be answered eventually! And I'm glad you think it's getting suspenseful. Just wait, it gets even better!

**tvspaz626: **Keep wondering. Hehe.

In general, I know it's kinda slow and a little boring in the beginning. But take my word for it, it gets really good! In coming chapters, you find out a lot of . . . interesting facts. I don't want to say what because I don't want to give anything away. But in coming chapters there is something you wouldn't expect at all, a little – cough – trip, and a very awesome big battle with a surprising ending. There are 12 chapters, all typed and ready to be posted. So, bear with me. It gets much better! Please, review!! And please, ENJOY!!

.................................................................................................................................

"Hey, hey, get away from there!" Piper growled, rushing forward and snatching the Book off its wooden stand.

The girl blinked, frowning at Piper. "What? It's just a book. I was looking at it. What's the deal?"

"What were you doing snooping around our house anyway?" Prue demanded, stepping forward, arms crossed.

The girl suddenly looked defensive. "I wasn't snooping. I washed up and then I wanted to walk around and see the rest of the house. It's really big and pretty."

"Yeah but-"Piper said, but paused. She had just realized something. "The bathroom door is locked from the inside. How did you get out and up here?"

"It wasn't locked when I left. Maybe when I opened the door, I hit the lock by accident so when I closed it, it locked," she replied.

This, however, wasn't much of an answer, or a convincing one at that. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe glanced at each other, then at the girl.

"What's your name?" Prue asked, but the girl ignored her and stared out the window instead. "I asked you a question. What's your name?" Still, the girl ignored her.

Phoebe stepped closer to the girl. "Hey, if you're in trouble or something, we can help you." She moved forward, hand out to place on the girls shoulder.

The girl jerked forward and spun around before Phoebe could touch her. She dodged around her and sat down on the antique couch. "Did you guys say something?" she asked, looking at each sister in turn.

"Okay, this cat and mouse game stops now," Prue snapped. "You heard Piper ask for your name in the kitchen and you heard me just now. So stop ignoring us and answer me."

The girl stared at a dusty picture on one of the old dressers. She tilted her head, then turned to look at Prue.

"What is your name?" Prue said slowly and emphasizing each word.

"Sky," the girl answered, all too quickly.

"Wow. Considering you pretended to ignore us before, that was some quick answering just now," Phoebe commented, stepping beside Prue and Piper.

Sky shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Where's that tow truck?" Piper asked, crossing her arms. "It's been half an hour. They should have come by now. It's a fifteen-minute walk to the gas station.

"Maybe they got lost," Sky answered.

Piper frowned. "Wait. You said they were going to get your car, then come here to get you. But you never told them our address. You don't even know our address."

"Oops," Sky replied, shrugging. "I'll walk there, then."

"But you said you were lost. You had no idea where you were," Piper argued.

"I'll find it," Sky argued back.

"Tell us the truth, Sky. What's going on?" Piper demanded.

Sky's eyes narrowed. "I told you the truth. My car broke down. The tow truck probably picked it up already and it's at the gas station. I'll just walk over there and get it."

"So go. Go get your car and get out of here," Piper snapped.

"Do you treat all the guests in your home like this?" Sky growled.

"Guests don't snoop around and refuse to give us their name," Piper shot back.

"I told you my name, didn't I?" Sky argued.

"Okay, enough!" Prue shouted. "Stop bickering. You two sound like little old ladies. Plus, you're both so stubborn that it could go on for hours. So enough already."

Sky and Piper stopped arguing, but they glared daggers at each other.

"Okay," Prue sighed. "Piper, Phoebe." She nodded her head in the direction of the door and her sisters followed her outside the attic and down the steps to the second floor, Piper still clutching the Book of Shadows.

"I have a weird feeling about her," Piper said shortly, still pissed off about the way Sky was acting.

"Don't we all," Prue replied. "I think she's lying about how she got here. I think she's lying about her name. And I think she's hiding something. Did either of you notice the way she keeps avoiding Phoebe's touch?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"If she was hiding something, or if she's our innocent, what would happen if you touched her or something that either she's touched or that belongs to her?" Prue asked.

"Well-" Phoebe frowned. "Oh." Then, her eyes widened in understanding. "I'd get a premonition! And every time I've tried to touch her, she's moved away. And in the kitchen, I went to pick up her glass and she snatched it away."

"Uh-huh," Prue said, nodding.

Piper bit her lip, remembering the weird feeling she had had earlier. But it didn't fit, so she didn't voice it yet. She glanced at her sisters. "What if she just doesn't like being touched? Or maybe she just happened to move before Phoebe could touch her. And it is hot. She said she'd been walking for an hour, so she probably just wanted to take her water with her. I mean, come on. Why does everything have to have a magical explanation?"

"Because it's who we are. Magic just seems to find us," Phoebe replied with a shrug.

Piper was about to reply when the attic door snapped shut and she spotted Sky standing on the steps. "How long have you been listening?" she demanded.

"I wasn't listening. I just came out of the attic like, two seconds before you saw me,' Sky replied defensively.

Piper narrowed her eyes. "No, you were standing there and listening. I never heard the attic door open, so you must have been standing there for a while."

"You didn't hear it open because you were too busy chitchatting," Sky snapped.

"I would have heard it. It makes a creaking sound," Piper growled.

"I'm so sick of you accusing me of every little thing I do!" Sky yelled, crossing her arms.

"Well you have to admit that so far, all you've done is cause us to become suspicious," Piper replied bitterly.

"Suspicious? You make me sound like I'm a criminal or something! All I'm guilty of is driving a crappy car that broke down on me and getting stuck here in crappy San Francisco and I ended up here because no one else would let me use their phone," Sky snapped.

"And why is it that you ended up here? Can't be a coincidence," Piper argued.

"A coincidence? What the hell are you talking about?" Sky shouted, a confused look on her face.

"Give me one reason why we should believe your story," Piper demanded.

Sky crossed her arms. "I would if there wasn't a bald dude with tattoos standing behind you with a knife."


	5. To Save and Protect Chapter Five

A/N: Oh wow! Normally, I update one chapter at a time, one chapter per day. But since posting Chapter Four, I've gotten 8 reviews!!! So to show my appreciation, I've decided to post Chapter Five tonight. [I have a lot of Thank You's to give out this time, so please forgive all this stuff you have to scroll through just to get to the fanfic!]

Ps: I wanted to let everyone know in advanced that I will be unavailable to post chapters Friday through Sunday. I might be able to Sunday night, but it's not definite. Tomorrow, I'll post chapter six and Thursday I'll post chapter seven. Then, when I get back Sunday night or maybe Monday, I'll go back to posting a chapter per day. I'm so sorry!! I hate to do that to you guys, but I have no control over it. I won't have access to my computer for those three days – Sniffles. –

Kay, real quick before you go on to the fic, I want to thank those who reviewed [and the rest of you reading should thank the following 8 people as well! It's thanks to them that you're getting two chapters in one day!]

I thanked **kk241289 **and** tvspaz626 **during chapter 3's AN, but thank you again!

**psychokitty3, **Don't worry about not being able to review last chapter! You've reviewed every other time and I appreciate that!! Besides, fanfic does that to me too. A little trick? If you open up to the fic you wanna read [and you know there's been an update] all you need to do is go to where the website is typed up and change the number. So for mine, you would have changed the 3 to a 4. Make sense? I hope so and I hope that helps.

**Piper xox Leo, **The last line was pretty good. Heh. Kind of made for a good cliffhanger, as several people have mentioned.

**HollyShadow, **It's good that you're confused, wondering, and want to read more. That means I'm doing my job right! So you think you know who Sky is, hm? Well, in one of the coming chapters, you find out. So in the review you send me on that chapter, let me know if you thought right. And I guess it's good I'm updating again so soon: I wouldn't want you to loose your sanity on account of me.

**Magical Princess, **Don't worry. Nothing will ever get me to stop writing!

**Shann51, **Glad you like the cliffhanger!

Wow! Sorry! But I had a bunch to say this time. Okay, on with the fic before you guys decide not to read.

........................................................................................................................

Sky realized what she'd said, glanced at the man, and screamed, backing up a step, terror lingering in her eyes.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe turned and saw the man.

"Oh no," Piper said, gulping. "The Black Raven."

The Black Raven grinned his gold-toothed grin and hurled his athame at Piper, who froze it inches from her face. He smirked and another athame appeared in his hands. He hurled it straight at Piper's heart. Prue sent it flying back at him and he screamed in agony before blinking out.

"He didn't die. Why didn't he die?" Prue asked, before remembering the Book of Shadows entry. "Right. Because he can't."

"Where's Sky?" Phoebe asked, turning around and looking up at the empty staircase that led to the attic.

Hurriedly, the three of them ran up the steps into the attic. They began searching all over the place, but couldn't find her.

"She couldn't have just disappeared," Piper protested.

"Let's split up. I'll look downstairs. Piper, go check the basement. Phoebe, search the second floor. She couldn't have gotten far," Prue said.

Nodding, they walked out of the attic. Prue and Piper were passing Piper's room on the way downstairs when they spotted movement. Piper motioned for Phoebe to come over and she tiptoed to them. Slowly, they stepped forward before pushing the door all the way open.

Sky yelped, dropped a glass bottle of perfume – which smashed to bits on the hardwood floor, and spun around.

"Sky! What are you doing in my room?" Piper snapped angrily, looking down at her favorite perfume, smashed and being absorbed into the Oriental rug.

"I got scared when that guy attacked you guys, so I ran past when you guys had your back to me and into the first room I came across," Sky replied, eyes narrowed, almost daring Piper to argue with her.

And she did. "I would have seen you running past us!" Piper argued.

"No, you wouldn't have, because you guys had your back to me!" Sky snapped.

"I would have heard you, then," Piper countered, crossing her arms.

"Do you think I would run down the steps loud enough for the guy to hear? No. I did it quietly so he wouldn't hear me and see me," Sky replied.

"Ooh, you little brat," Piper growled through gritted teeth. "I'm so sick of your attitude!"

Sky narrowed her eyes even more. "And I'm so sick of you making accusations."

"Break it up," Phoebe said, stepping in between them in case they decided to start throwing fists.

"She started it!" Piper and Sky snapped in unison. They glared at each other. "I did not!" they argued, again in unison.

"What are we going to do with them?" Prue cried, throwing her hands up in defeat.

Phoebe shook her head, sighing. "I've never met anyone that could match Piper's stubbornness." She had to duck to avoid Piper's swinging arm.

"I am not stubborn!" Piper huffed.

Sky narrowed her eyes and laughed, but in a bitter and sarcastic way. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Keep telling yourself you're not stubborn and big headed and a neat control freak."

"You have no right to speak to me that way!" Piper snapped, not even taking in all of what Sky had said.

Sky laughed again, shaking her head. "Start acting like it, then," she snapped back, stalking from the room, but Piper grabbed her and stopped her.

"What's that in your back pocket?" she asked, reaching for what looked like a photograph.

Sky jerked away and spun around. "Keep your hands off me,' she hissed.

"What's in your back pocket?" Piper repeated firmly.

"To find out, you'd have to take it from me," Sky replied, reaching back and stuffing the object further down into the pocket. "Off limits."

Phoebe sighed. "Will you two cut it out? This arguing is ridiculous and it won't get us anywhere." She reached out to pull Sky closer to them but she ducked and scuttled backward to the door, then stood again, eyes narrowed into angry slits.

"Piper," Prue said. When Piper looked, Prue flicked her hands in a 'freeze her' motion.

Piper nodded, looked at Sky, and flicked her hands. Sky didn't freeze. Piper blinked in surprise. "She didn't-"

"Are all of you mental in this family?" Sky asked, frowning. She turned and walked from the room.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe listened as Sky walked down to the first floor. Then they glanced at each other.

"Something is so wrong with this picture," Phoebe said, shaking her head.

"She didn't freeze," Piper said, still in shock.

"What did you see in her pocket?" Prue asked.

Piper shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it looked like a picture of me and someone. Only I couldn't tell who the other person was and I'm not positive it was me."

"What's she hiding?" Prue asked, glancing at the doorway in case Sky was lurking around.

"Whatever it is, she's doing a good job of hiding it," Phoebe commented. "I'm positive she knows who we are, though. She won't let me touch her at all, which means she knows I'll get a premonition off her."

Prue and Piper nodded. "We need to trick her. Get her to let something important slip. Or we need to get her off guard so you can get a premonition off her or something of hers. And I want to see that picture," Piper replied.

"So, what's the plan?" Prue asked.


	6. To Save and Protect Chapter Six

A/N: Wow! Lol. Lots of feedback! Okay, lemme thank everyone who reviewed first!

**Charmedlover, **Glad you're enjoying it!

**kk241289, **You'll find out more about Sky this chapter!!!! And you find out why the demon is after Piper in the next couple of chapters.

**Mak Eddie, **A lot of people think they know who Sky is! Lol. And most of them, you included, just might be right. Piper and Sky arguing is pretty funny, hm? Yes, lol, a lot of people like how I'm updating so quickly. The whole fic is already done! I'm just posting a chapter per day.

**psychokitty3, **"Who is the girl?" will be answered – in more ways than one – during this chapter and the next!!

**HollyShadow, **Ha and Ha! Right back at ya! Lol. Lets see if your 'assumption' is right or not. You'll know very soon. And you're welcome for me updating so soon [did that make any sense?? Lol. ]

**Shann51, **Glad you're enjoying it!

**Magical Princess, **You sure about that? Hm, a lot of people are probably thinking the same thing. And you'll all know very soon if you're right!

Okay, lol. That's everyone! And again, thank you all for reviewing!! I'll try to post as many chapters as I can between today and tomorrow because, like I said yesterday, I will be unavailable to post Friday-Sunday. I sowwy. Anyway, enjoy!! – Grins evilly. – This chapter is . . . informative! – Wink. -

.................................................................................................................................

Sky stood in the living room, examining the photos lined up on the shelves. She didn't even hear the sisters come into the room. When she turned to go over to another set of shelves, she saw them.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Sky huffed, holding a hand over her pounding heart.

"Sorry we scared you," Piper said, smiling. "We – or, rather – I want to apologize for the way I behaved. It's just been a crazy couple of days. And when you came today, well, I just got a little . . . crazed, I guess. Forgive me?"

Sky eyed her, but then shrugged and nodded. "I guess."

"Here, have some water." Piper held out a glass of ice water for her.

Sky stepped forward, hand reaching out for the water. She eyed it and drew back. "I'm not thirsty. Thanks anyway."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked, frowning. "You seemed really thirsty before and I'm not sure where your other glass went to."

"I'm sure," Sky said, nodding.

Piper glanced at her sisters, who just stared back at her, expressions neutral.

Sky eyed them suspiciously, moving to the couch and sitting.

"Are you sure you aren't thirsty?" Prue asked, edging closer.

"I'm not thirsty and if you keep asking if I am, than I'm gonna take a stab at it and say you're trying to poison me or something," Sky replied sharply.

Phoebe laughed. "Poison you? Why would we want to poison you?"

Sky shrugged. "That's what I'd like to know." She eyed the glass of water with unease.

"Don't be ridiculous. Do we look like we'd poison someone?" Prue asked, frowning. But her light blue-gray eyes betrayed her; she looked anxious and nervous.

"No," Sky replied, "but you don't look all that innocent either."

"If only she knew," Piper muttered to her sisters, but Sky heard and narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Plan B?" Piper asked her sister's, who nodded.

"Plan B?" Sky asked, putting her guard up and giving them a wary look.

Piper flicked her hands, freezing the room and Sky. She wondered why it hadn't worked last time, but had this time. She shrugged it off, however. She, Prue, and Phoebe inched forward until they were a foot or two away from Sky.

"Go ahead, Phoebe," Prue said, watching anxiously.

Phoebe moved her hand out towards Sky's arm, preparing herself for whatever vision she would get. Her hand was inches from Sky's hand when the girl moved, her hands going out and down and her legs bending so she ducked.

"Wha-" Piper began, but she realized that the whole room had unfrozen. The grandfather cloak ticked softly, the hardwood floor beneath them creaked. Why hadn't her freeze lasted longer? She wondered if her emotions were making her power go wacky, then realized that Sky would wonder how they had suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Piper, what happened?" Prue muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

Piper shrugged helplessly, turning to see the stunned look on Sky's face. She had absolutely no idea how they were going to explain this to her. Phoebe sensed Piper's concern and stepped up beside her sister. She took Piper's hand and opened her mouth to speak when the vision hit. Her mouth dropped open, her brows furrowed. She snapped her mouth shut, a look of pain etched on her face. The vision ended as quickly as it had come. She dropped Piper's hand, shaking.

Phoebe motioned for her sisters to follow and led them to the kitchen. She leaned against the counter for support. Piper and Prue stared at her, waiting impatiently and looking concerned.

"I saw . . . Piper. The Black Raven attacked her again. But someone saved her again. I think it might be the same girl from my vision earlier. I can't be positive because it was dark and foggy."

"I wish we could find this mystery girl from your visions, see what she knows about the Black Raven and how she knows when he's going to attack," Prue said, sighing.

Piper nodded. "But we have bigger problems right now. How do we explain to Sky how we suddenly appeared in front of her?"

"Well," Phoebe licked her lips and shrugged. "Tell her she blacked out for a second and we ran forward to check on her?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should just drive her to the gas station so she can wait for her car. It's not safe, having her here, and we can't keep hiding who we are much longer. She's seen too much already; the Book, the Black Raven attacking, me freezing the room, and Phoebe getting a vision," Piper replied.

"I think she's safer here than anywhere else," Phoebe replied softly.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked, frowning.

"Don't either of you get the feeling that she's not being honest with us? She isn't old enough to drive. I don't think her car broke down," Phoebe said.

"What do you think, then?" Piper asked.

Phoebe sighed. "I think she's a runaway. It's the only explanation. Don't you see how thin she is? It's like she hasn't eaten in weeks. Plus there's the fact that she doesn't seem to want to leave."

Piper thought this over a moment, then nodded. "And she doesn't really like to be touched. Maybe she was being beaten and that's why she ran."

"So we let her stay here," Prue said, sighing. "We can't throw her out when she might not have anywhere but the streets to stay."

Piper and Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Let's go check on her, make sure she hasn't run off. I'm sure she got scared when we did our little appearing trick," Phoebe said, laughing a little.

She headed back for the living room, Piper and Prue following close behind. She paused. "Oh, and maybe we should dump the truth potion, before someone drinks it by accident."

Piper nodded. She hadn't even realized she still had it in her hands. She went to the kitchen and dumped it before following her sisters back to the living room, where Sky was now sitting on the couch. She looked up when she heard them coming and jumped up from the couch, backing away, a wary expression on her face.

"Are you feeling better?" Piper asked. "You scared us when you blacked out before."

"I-what?" Sky asked, frowning.

"You went rigid and blacked out for a second. That's how we suddenly were standing in front of you. We ran over to see if you were okay," Prue explained.

"Oh," Sky muttered, not seeming too convinced. She opened her mouth to say something, than shut it, eyes wide.

"What is it?" Piper asked, alarmed.

Sky pointed a shaky finger at something behind them.

The sisters turned and gasped. Behind them, a man dressed in a black suit stood. His hair was slicked back in a low ponytail. A scar ran along his face and he grinned at them. He held his hand down and out, palm up. In a wisp of smoke, a crossbow with an arrow in it appeared in his hand.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe gasped. A Darklighter!

"What's a Darklighter doing here? Leo's off in god-knows-where," Piper said in a sharp whisper. "And the poison won't affect us."

The Darklighter smirked at them, hearing this. "Not you. Her." He didn't give the sisters a chance to understand what he had said. He took aim and released the arrow. It flew across the room and pierced Sky's stomach, making her eyes widen and a sharp gasp escape her half open mouth.


	7. To Save and Protect Chapter Seven

A/N: Haha. No one expected that, did they? Well, okay, maybe some of you did. But anyway, on to the thank you's:

**C. C. McKenna, **Hey hey hey! Lol. I'm so glad you simply love my story! And I'm even gladder that it kept you on the edge of your seat. Just wait, you might fall _off_ your seat once you read on!

**psychokitty3, **Both your questions will be answered in this and the following chapter!

**THE IDIOT, **Glad you like it so far and I hope you continue to like it! Wouldn't it be awful if the end were disappointing? I don't think it is. We'll just wait and see.

**HollyShadow, **Oh good! I haven't been making any sense lately. Lol. And yes, Sky's in trouble big! She's also, definitely, sneaky. And the truth potion was thrown away because they thought Sky was just a runaway or something and they didn't feel they needed it.

Okay. So, doing two chapters today again. If I get enough reviews by the time I go to sleep tonight, I might do a third chapter. I'm trying to get as many out as possible before Friday, since I won't be able to come on for three days. Again, so sorry I have to do that to you guys!

Anyway, here's Chapter Seven! [I have twelve chapters total.] Please review and please ENJOY!

.................................................................................................................................

"Oh my god!" Piper cried shrilly, running to grab Sky before she fell to the ground. She cradled Sky against herself, arms wrapped around her.

The Darklighter, his work down, disappeared. Prue and Phoebe raced over to Piper and Sky, eyes wide with shock.

"But- doesn't . . . Sky's a Whitelighter?" Phoebe asked, unable to keep her voice steady and calm.

Sky let out a small whimper of pain, limp in Piper's arms.

"We need to get the arrow out," Piper said frantically, tears in her eyes. "Prue, get the first aid kit and some towels."

Prue hesitated. "But-"

"Now!" Piper growled before turning back to Sky and whispering calming words to her.

Prue ran from the room and disappeared upstairs. She came back minute's later, arms loaded with the first aid kit, towels, and other things.

Piper gently dragged Sky to the couch and laid her down on it. She knelt beside her. "This might hurt," she warned. She took a hold of the arrow, took a deep breath, and pulled hard.

Sky screamed in agony, her body arching as the arrow came free.

Piper threw it aside, lifted Sky's shirt up enough to expose the wound, and began to clean it with things from the first aid kit. She hurriedly cleaned it and bandaged it, though she knew it did no good. The poison was in her system now and they needed Leo to heal her. They needed him really badly, but he wasn't there.

"She's a Whitelighter!" Phoebe shrieked, pacing the room. "Wow, wow, wow!"

"Wait," Prue said suddenly, frowning. She stared at Sky. "Phoebe, could she be the girl from your vision?" she asked slowly.

Phoebe stopped pacing and glanced at Sky. She frowned, then her eyes widened. "Oh my god, she is!"

Piper turned sharply to look at her sisters. "Sky is the one who saved me from the Black Raven at my club?" She paused, remembering the first time she had seen Sky and heard her speak. Thinking back, she realized that the Sky's voice had sounded really familiar. And now she knew why. She turned back and looked at Sky, sweating and shaking, the poison in her body flowing through her veins and slowly destroying her.

"That's also why she wouldn't let me touch her," Phoebe realized. "She knew I'd get a premonition off her and she didn't want me to. But why did she keep her identity a secret?"

Piper frowned, gently nudging Sky so she lay on her side. She moved a shaky hand to the girls right back pocket and pulled out the paper she had seen in it. She rolled Sky back onto her back before glancing at the paper. It was blank on one side and she knew it was a picture. Slowly, she turned it over to examine it.

And nearly fainted.

She stood on shaky legs. "This is why," she replied, passing the picture to Phoebe and Prue.

The picture showed a thirteen year old Sky sitting on the on the front lawn of the manor. She wore a silky skirt that fell to her knees, a white shirt, and a denim jean jacket. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She was leaning against someone, whose arms held her in a hug. The person beside her was Piper.

"Okay . . . this is?" Prue asked, looking at the picture, then Piper, then back at the picture before finally resting her eyes on Piper.

"I-" Piper gulped. "I'm not sure. But . . . I think Sky is my daughter."

Sky whimpered in pain. Her eyes swept over Prue and Phoebe and landed on Piper, a sad look lingering in them.

Piper stared at her in complete shock, her heart beating against her ribcage. Could Sky really be her daughter from the future? It didn't make sense. But the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. It wasn't a coincidence Sky had come to their house. She had found the Book, had seen demons attack, and had found her way to Piper's room. The bathroom door had been locked, but Sky had probably orbed out of it. And, now that she thought about it, when the room had unfrozen, Sky had probably done it. She had never really frozen and she had seen Phoebe moving to touch her, so she'd unfrozen the room with her to make it look like the freeze had worn off. She had refused to drink the water, probably realizing what it really was.

"Piper, what is it?" Prue asked, seeing Piper's spaced out gaze.

Piper looked at her sisters. She sighed and quickly explained everything she had come to realize. When she was done, she said, "So, all along, Sky has been the one who was at my club. She's my daughter from the future and she came back here for some reason. It's the only logical explanation and everything else adds up."

"So she's half-Whitelighter and half-witch," Prue muttered, glancing at Sky.

"Piper and Leo's daughter," Phoebe added, eyes wide.

Piper moved back to Sky and sat beside her. She took her hand, tears creeping into her eyes. "It's okay," she said soothingly, brushing stray hair away from Sky's eyes. Her forehead felt warm and sweaty. "You'll be okay. I promise."

Sky opened her mouth to speak, but shut it. She tried to clear her throat, then licked her dry lips. Her vision was blurring as she glanced at Piper. "Mommy," she croaked, eyes closing slightly, then opening.

"Where the hell is Leo? He should have checked in with us by now!" Piper said angrily, holding Sky's hand tighter. "Leo! LEO!"

"Piper, stop. I don't think he can hear you," Prue said sadly. "He would have come by now if he could."

"I'll go check the Book. Maybe there's another way to heal her," Phoebe said, leaving the room and hurrying up to the attic.

Piper choked back fresh tears. She stroked Sky's hand in a motherly way, wishing she had realized sooner. She could have saved Sky, protected her from the Darklighter.

Phoebe came back downstairs, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. She looked nervous.

"What is it, Pheebs?" Prue asked, unsure if she really wanted to know.

"I found a spell to take us back in time. It's the only way we can stop Sky from getting hit by the Darklighter's arrow. But we have to be careful," Phoebe said. "I altered it a little for our use."

Piper went to Phoebe. "Let's do it." She took Phoebe's hand with her left and Prue's with her right.

Phoebe held the spell up and all three chanted.

"Back into the past we wish to be.

Half an hour is all we need.

Take us back to that time please.

As we wish, so mote it be."

The room began to spin. Piper became slightly nauseous. She felt ready to loose her dinner when the room stopped spinning. Looking around, she realized they were in the kitchen, a pot of potion brewing; the truth potion.

"Great, it worked. Okay, I'm going to go get Sky out of the living room," Piper said, rushing out before her sisters could stop her. She ran to the living room, where Sky was pacing.

"Sky!" Piper cried. Her daughter turned to look at her as Piper ran to her and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"What's that for?" Sky shrieked, eyes wide with surprise as she pulled away from Piper.

"Stop being stubborn and come with me. Now." Piper took her hand and dragged her to the steps. She watched as Prue and Phoebe left the kitchen and went to the living room, awaiting the Darklighter's attack. She dragged a protesting Sky upstairs to her room and closed and locked the door behind them.

"What are we doing?" Sky demanded, crossing her arms.

"Keeping you from being poisoned by a Darklighter," Piper replied.

Sky stiffened then a confused look crossed her face. "What are you talking about? What's a Darklighter?"

"Stop playing dumb. I know you're half Whitelighter." Piper paused, sighing. "And I know you're my daughter."

"How-?" Sky asked, eyes widening with shock and confusion.

"I . . . My sisters and I came back from the future . . . half an hour from now. The Darklighter attacked in the living room. He attacked you and that's how we finally put it all together. Leo's off in some otherworldly place and we couldn't heal you, so we came back to stop it happening," Piper explained.

"Oh." Sky licked her lips, leaning against Piper's dresser and staring at the floor.

"You saved my life at the club. You kept your identity a secret. Why?" Piper asked, although she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Because I didn't want you to know. You knowing about me could change the future in a way it shouldn't be changed," Sky replied.

"But doesn't you coming here change the future?" Piper asked.

Sky nodded. "I came here to stop something from happening. By keeping my identity a secret, I kept a big chunk of the future a secret. You wouldn't even have know I was changing the future if that Darklighter hadn't attacked."

"But what did you change?" Piper wondered.

"Something - Something that was never meant to happen. Someone in my time sent a powerful demon into this time to change what's meant to be in the future. If they had succeeded-"Sky paused, not wanting to even think about it.

"What?" Piper coaxed. "What would have happened?"

"If they had succeeded, Good would cease to exist." Sky replied sadly.

"Good **will** cease to exist," said a voice from the doorway.

Piper and Sky turned and gasped. The Darklighter stood there, grinning. His crossbow appeared and, before either girl had time to react, he fired at Sky.


	8. To Save and Protect Chapter Eight

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **This is the last day I can post chapters until Sunday night!!! I know I've mentioned this about twice before, but since today is the last day I'll be able to post until Sunday, I wanted to make sure I said it again and I will most likely say it on whatever chapter I post tonight.

Okay, on with the Thank you's:

**psychokitty3, **Yes!! So cute! What's to come next is a mystery to all but me! Lol. To find out, read on!

**THE IDIOT, **Like I told Kitty, read on to find out what comes next!

**HollyShadow, **Lol. You knew it! Hehe. Don't hyperventilate. If anything happens to you, it could be blamed on me. I don't need that. Too many papers to sign, too many annoying lawyers to deal with, and not enough time! Lol. Oh, and feel free to rant!

**Charmedlover, **OMG! Here's an update! Hehe. Enjoy!

**tvspaz626, **She is a bratty fifteen year old. She just also happens to be Piper's future daughter – Smiles innocently. - When are you going on vacation? I'll be sure to finish posting chapters beforehand. Lol.

Okay, on with the fic!

.................................................................................................................................

The poisonous arrow struck Sky in the stomach. The Darklighter winked at Piper and disappeared.

"Prue! Phoebe!" Piper screamed, running to Sky and kneeling beside the fallen girl.

Footsteps pounded on the steps and stopped at the door, which was locked. Prue used her powers to turn the lock and, bloody and beaten, she and Phoebe burst into the room.

"He got away from us!" Prue panted.

"We tried to stop him," Phoebe added with a grimace.

"We need Leo!" Piper sobbed. "I can't sit here and watch Sky die! We have to heal her!"

"How could this happen? We came back to stop this!" Phoebe protested.

"Someone doesn't want Sky here and they aren't trying to hide that fact," Prue replied.

"She came here to change something," Piper sobbed. She quickly filled them in on what Sky had told her.

"The Black Raven must have been sent back to change something. And since he's trying to kill Piper, I think we know what that something is," Prue said sadly.

Piper held Sky tightly, said something that only her daughter could hear, and yanked out the arrow. Sky cried out in pain, her breathing becoming labored. Her skin was warm to the touch.

"We need Leo," Piper sobbed. As if in answer, blue orbs filled the room and Leo materialized. "Leo! Leo, help! You have to heal her!" she cried.

"What happened? Who is she?" Leo asked, rushing next to Piper and kneeling.

"D-Darklighter arrow!" Piper replied, watching as Leo placed his hands above the wound. A yellow glow appeared and in minutes, Sky was healed.

Leo stood and backed away next to Prue and Phoebe, watching in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked, helping Sky stand.

Sky nodded. She was trying to keep back her tears, but failing. They slipped down her cheeks and before she realized what she was doing, she had thrown herself against Piper in a tight huge, her forehead resting on Piper's shoulder.

Tears sprung into Piper's eyes. She hugged Sky just as tightly, than glanced at Leo and her sisters. She motioned for them to leave so she and Sky could talk alone. They nodded and left, Prue shutting the door. After they were gone, Piper led Sky to her bed and they sat. She brushed strands of her daughter's hair out of her face and tucked them behind her ears.

"I need you to tell me everything," Piper said gently. She was still shocked that Sky was her daughter. Still a little upset that Sky had lied to her. But that wasn't important right now. She needed answers.

Sky took a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm her sobs. After a moment, she spoke. "In the timeline that I grew up in, Aunt Prue . . . she's dead. Aunt Paige is there, you're half sister." She paused, letting that sink in. When she continued, her voice was strained, as if she were trying not to cry again. "The Source sent the Black Raven after you and your sisters. He killed Aunt Paige. Then he sent the Black Raven to this time to destroy one of you, so that the Charmed Ones would be defeated and not exist in the future. He almost succeeded, too, but I heard about his plan and I came back to stop it. The Black Raven is after you, mom. He wants to kill you. Upon the death of a Charmed One, Paige will take that Charmed Ones place. But in the future, he kills Paige. That would leave only one Charmed One, who would then be severely weakened and eventually destroyed."

Piper stared at her, unable to say a word, unable to comprehend all of this. "So one way or another, we loose Prue?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"If the Black Raven kills you, Paige will take your place. But Prue is meant to die. That would leave Paige and Phoebe. In my time, Paige is killed, which then only leaves Phoebe. She's the weakest out of all of you because her only powers are premonition, empathy, and levitation. None of those can really protect her. Plus, without the rest of the Charmed Ones, she's severely weakened and left vulnerable," Sky explained, her voice shaky. "So I came back to protect you from the Black Raven. He only has until midnight of the next full moon. If he fails to do his job, the future still has a chance."

Piper stared at her, unable to form a sentence.

"That night at your club, I was the one making all those noises. I was watching you because I knew the Black Raven would attack. So after he left, I was able to heal you. The lights were off and the darkness kept my identity a secret. That allowed me to come to your house and stay here, under the lie that my car had broken down." Sky paused, sighing. "I was only going to stay until the full moon, then I was going to go back to my own time. You were never supposed to know who I was. But someone sent that Darklighter to stop me from saving you."

"Phoebe had a premonition of the Black Raven attacking me again. It was dark and foggy. Does that ring any bells?" Piper managed to ask.

Sky thought a moment, then shook her head. "No, it doesn't. But it sounds like you're outside. The dark would make it hard for you to be seen and the fog would silence any screams or calls for help."

"Makes sense," Piper replied shakily. She took Sky's hand. "We need to tell my sisters and Leo everything you told me. I know we shouldn't because of future consequences. But unless they know everything, we're doomed to fail."

Sky opened her mouth to protest, then shut it and nodded. "Just . . . don't tell Leo who I am. I don't want him to know I'm his and your daughter."

"Why not?" Piper asked, frowning.

"I just don't," Sky said sharply. "You can tell everyone everything else, but not who I am." She paused, frowning. "Where's my picture? I know you took it out of my pocket."

Piper blushed. "Right. Sorry. Phoebe and Prue had it last time I checked."

Sky nodded. She began to leave the room when Piper pulled her back. She turned to look at her.

"When was that picture taken?" Piper asked softly.

"Two years ago. I was thirteen. It was a really nice spring day. The weather wasn't too hot and wasn't too cold, so we all decided to have a picnic out on the lawn for lunch. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige were playing Frisbee and you and me were sitting together. Dad brought the camera out with him and he took the picture," Sky replied.

Piper smiled and nodded, hugging Sky. "I love you."

Sky was silent. She pulled from the hug, her eyes downcast. She mumbled something and walked out of the room. Piper followed and they went down to the living room where Prue, Phoebe, and Leo sat, waiting. Piper glanced at Sky, who nodded as she sat in a big comfy chair and stared into space. Piper sighed and, turning to look at the others, repeated everything Sky had told her upstairs, leaving out the part about Sky being her daughter. Prue and Phoebe kept giving her odd expressions, but she gave them a warning look to keep quiet.

"So if we don't stop this Black Raven guy, we're all screwed," Prue said when Piper was done. Her expression was unreadable and she was contemplating the fact that either way, she'd die.

Piper nodded. "Basically, yes. We need to stop Phoebe's premonition from coming true and we need to stop the Black Raven."

Leo, however, wasn't looking completely convinced. "How did you come across this information?" he asked Sky.

"Which part?" she asked nervously.

"About the Source's plan. The only ones he would have told are the ones close to him and the ones he trusts, ones who wouldn't let it slip. So how did you find out?"

Sky kept her expression blank. "I just did. Does it matter how?"

"It does," Leo replied. "How did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter. I found out and I came to fix it. That's all that matters," Sky protested.

Leo narrowed his eyes. "What aren't you telling us?"

Sky opened her mouth to argue when a breeze ruffled through the room. A vortex appeared and someone stepped out. Sky glanced in the person's direction and gasped, horrified.


	9. To Save and Protect Chapter Nine

A/N: I want to apologize!! This chapter is really short. It's barely two pages and I usually do about 3 or 4. I'm really sorry! I didn't even realize until now when I came to read it over. But to make up for it...I'll think of something! Lol. Maybe a sneak peak into one of my next fanfics or instead of just doing 12 chapters, I'll ad an epilogue or something to fill in some blanks and such.

Also, this is the last chapter I can post for **3 whole days!!! **Don't give up on me! I will be able to post by Sunday night and I still have 10-12 plus a possible epilogue to do. Hehe. Okay, on with the thank you's:

**HollyShadow, **Since this chapter is so short, you won't find out who he is until chapter ten or eleven. I mean, something he says at the end gives it away, but his name isn't said until chapter 10 or 11.

**psychokitty3, **Suspense is the best! It keeps everyone on the edge of sanity!

**DaRk AnGeL ThE idiot, **Glad you likey!

**Magical Princess, **You reviewed just in time! I was just opening Microsoft Word to edit this chapter again before I post it. "Who is it?" will be revealed between now and chapter eleven. Although if you look up at what I told HollyShadow, something he says at the end of this chapter is a dead giveaway.

Okay. Last chapter I can post until Sunday night because I will be unavailable and without a computer! Wah! But like I said, **DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!** Be patient and sometime Sunday night or Monday, look for an Author Alert! In your e-mail or check out the latest updates on the main Charmed fics page. I shall not disappoint! Lol. Besides, I do have 3, possibly four more chapters to post. I would never not finish! [Double negatives...blah. Lol.] Hehe. Kay, read on!

.................................................................................................................................

"Hello, Sky," the person – a man with long curly hair to his shoulders and big, strong muscles, said. He grinned maliciously. "I thought I'd find you here."

"Get away!" Sky hissed, jumping off the couch and running in front of Piper. She now stood between the man and her mom. Her eyes were narrowed with hate.

The man chuckled. "Move away. You aren't the one I want. Well, you are, actually. But I'm not here just for you." He paused. "I knew I'd find you here. I should have known better than to let you overhear my plan. I was careless."

"Who is he?' Piper asked Sky, her body rigid and ready to attack.

"He's the Source of All Evil, from my time," Sky hissed. Her hatred for him was so strong that it seemed to be radiating off her body. "Get out of her and take the Black Raven with you."

"Such a stubborn little girl you are. You always were and always will be. No wonder I could never turn you as easily as Chris," the man said with a sigh.

"But you never really turned him!" Sky snapped in triumph.

The man grinned. "But I killed him," he replied calmly, as if killing a person was no big deal – and since this was the Source, it probably wasn't a big deal. "I'm not leaving without you and, though I might be the Source, I prefer not to harm you. I do need you for my plans to work. So come along, it'll be much easier if you go willingly," he added.

"Never!" Sky hissed, her energy building inside herself. She held back, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Now, now, just come along. I really don't feel like fighting you, you silly girl. As if you could defeat me, anyway." The man laughed, finding this very funny.

"Sky, who is he?" Piper demanded. She knew he was the Source, but she quickly realized Sky wasn't telling them something.

"No one, Piper," Sky replied sharply, hoping it would shut her up. Her eyes landed back on the man, who was grinning more than ever.

"I see. You came back to save your family. They know who you are, all except one of them. But you didn't just come back to save them. You came back to see them again. But, tell me, must you insist on calling her 'Piper'?" the man asked with a wicked grin. "Why can't you just call her 'mom'?"

Sky closed her eyes, feeling as if she had just swallowed an ice cube. Behind her, she could hear Leo gasping. She opened her eyes and narrowed them at the man.

"Is it, perhaps, that you know you'll fail and this is your last chance to see her before you go back into the future and become my slave once again?" the man asked.

"I hate you!" Sky shouted, finally letting her energy flow free. It flew at the man, ready to blow him to bits. But when it hit, he was perfectly fine. He brushed dust from his shirt.

"You'll have to do better than that," he said with a false frown.

Before anyone could react, the man had used telekinesis to bring Sky forward and to him. He smirked, gripping her arm so tightly, she winced in pain. He glanced around him at the others, knowing they'd be too afraid of hurting Sky to attack him.

"I really must be going now. Good-bye-"He looked directly at Piper, "-mother." He waited to see her stunned reaction before dragging a struggling Sky into the vortex.

The last sound they heard was Sky screaming for Piper. Then the vortex closed.


	10. To Save and Protect Chapter Ten

A/N: Hey!!!!!!!!!! I'm back! I want to apologize, though. I said I'd be back to post on Sunday. Well, it's Monday. While on vacation, about twenty minutes after we checked out of our hotel, we decided – spur of the moment, out of the blue – to stay an extra night. So I just got home maybe half an hour ago. But, anyway, here I am! Lol. I want to start by thanking those who reviewed and man, did I get a lot of reviews!

**psychokitty3,** Lol. Piper's probably too concerned about getting Sky back to worry about that. But still, very funny!

**DaRk AnGeL ThE idiot, **You'll find out who it is eventually! But not from me. Lol. Well, kinda from me. Uhm... Oh, just read the fic and you'll find out! Hehe.

**kk241289, **I never even thought about it that way, the whole Sky and Chris thing. But you're right! It is kinda the same, only they didn't know Sky had powers at all. I want to answer that, the whole if it's Wyatt thing. But, even though almost everyone already realizes and is right about who it is, I don't want to completely give it away yet. So I'll answer that next chapter ;]

HollyShadow, Lol. Everyone knows who it is! But I won't officially say. You'll just have to read on and then tell me "I told you so!" which won't offend me at all. Just make me laugh a little! 

**tvspaz626, **Wyatt is cute isn't he?!?! Lol. And I wonder, on the show, if he's still all evil in the future? Hm. But whatever. Lol.

**Magical Princess, **Her name really is Sky! I was actually, at the time I wrote that one chapter, considering giving her a fake name and it was Sky because of the whole Whitelighter thing. But I decided that I liked the name Sky too much and there was never a good place to change it. Hehe.

**Magicaldestiny, **I'm truly glad you loved the first nine chapters and I hope you enjoy the rest! To be totally and completely honest, I don't know where I get my ideas and inspiration from. Sometimes I'll be watching TV or reading a book (or sometimes listening to music) and something cool catches my eye and I'll be like, "That's awesome! But what if . . ." and come up with something from that. For this fanfic, I can't remember what happened. I think it had to do with Piper being stalked or a mystery girl coming and not giving any information about herself and all the time, she's really from the future. Anyway, the point is, I'm really glad you liked it and I hope you continue to like it!

.................................................................................................................................

"Mom?" Leo asked, repeating the words the man had said.

Piper felt as if a dead weight had landed on her. She turned to look at Leo. "Sky is my daughter from the future," she replied numbly, shrugging an apology for not telling him sooner. She wished she had now; maybe they could have stopped that man – who appeared to be her son – from taking Sky.

"Now what? He probably took Sky back to the future. We don't even know how far into the future she is. She's fifteen, but we don't know how many years from now you have her," Phoebe said, breaking the eerie quiet that had been moments ago.

"We can write a spell that will lead us to Sky. Then we can rescue her," Prue replied, sounding confident that they would get Sky back. A little too confident, maybe?

"We'll never get her back," Piper said miserably. "There's no guarantee we'll get to Sky. We could end up lost in time or worse. And that man has future knowledge on his side. We have no idea how powerful he is."

"But from what I gather, he's your son," Prue protested. "Which means, evil or not, he can't use his powers against us. So we'll just have to fight off his lackeys, which can't be too hard with the right spells and potions."

Piper sighed, shaking her head. "We still have the Black Raven to deal with. He's not going to stop until he gets me."

"We won't let him," Phoebe said gently.

"We need a plan," Prue added. "We'll get Sky back. I promise, Piper."

..............................................................................................................................

Twenty minutes later, they had made enough spells and potions to take out an army. They only hoped it worked. Many of the spells had been written haphazardly and were definitely not their best work. But time wasn't on their side. They had to get to the future, rescue Sky, and get home.

"Are we ready?" Prue asked her sisters, gripping their hands tightly.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Phoebe said, nodding. Piper nodded reluctantly.

They began to chant:

"Powers of the Witches rise,

course unseen across the skies.

Take us forward to the one we wish to see,

As we ask, so mote it be."

At first, nothing happened. Feeling defeated, the sisters began to drop hold of each other's hands. Then, an unnatural wind whipped across the room, making them shiver.

"Hold on!" Phoebe shouted as the gust became stronger.

They held tightly as the gust became a strong wind, encircling them and enveloping them in what felt like an icebox. The air became, not only icy cold, but also thick. It was hard to breath after awhile. The girls took in long, shuddering breaths. Their insides became frozen. Icicles formed on their eyelashes, eyebrows, and hair. Their lips turned blue. They tried to speak, but found no voice. None could remember this ever happening during time travel.

Just as the cold became even more unbearable, the room stopped spinning. The wind slowed back to a gust, then a breeze. Warmth seeped through them and the ice on their bodies turned to water. They sighed in relief, letting their hands fall to their sides.

"Well, that was different," Phoebe said dryly.

"Where are we?" Piper asked, staring around.

They seemed to be in Halliwell Manor, but it was a mess. It was abandoned. Cobwebs clung to every corner. Dust two inches thick lined shelves and tables. The floor was covered in dirt and rubble. Mirrors and windows were shattered, the glass littering the ground. The couches were faded and ripped. The stairs looked unsafe to climb. Part of the house seemed to be burned down.

"I think we're in the future," Prue murmured.

"And I think we should get out of here before the house collapses on us," Phoebe replied.

Prue and Piper nodded, walking through the rumble to the front door and outside. It was dark. The moon was almost completely covered in clouds, only a thin sliver showing. No stars lit the inky black sky. Around them, houses were either destroyed or on fire. The streets were deserted except for few people, dressed all in black.

"Some future," Phoebe commented, coughing from the smoke and debris in the air.

"Come on. We need to find a way into the Underworld," Piper murmured, taking her sisters hands and walking ahead.

A girl with dirty blonde hair came running down the street and collided with them. She fell to the ground. Her face, arms, legs, and bare feet were covered in dirt, cuts, dried blood, and bruises. She wore dirty, old rags. Fear lingered in her eyes. She stared up at them, eyes brimming with tears.

"Here, let me help you." Piper held her hand out, but the girl didn't take it. So, Piper clasped her hand and helped her stand. The girl wrenched her hand free and stepped back.

"What year is it?" Prue asked gently.

"T-twenty seventeen," The girl mumbled.

"We traveled eighteen years into the future," Piper said, mouth dropping open.

The girl stared at them with fear in her eyes. "P-please, don't tell Ruby I ran into you. S-She's going to be mad as it is because I r-ran away."

"Who's Ruby?" Phoebe asked, frowning.

The girl's eyes widened. "How can you not know? She's second in command to-to-" She shuddered, eyes blinking away tears.

"To who?" Piper asked.

"To the Source of all Evil." The girl trembled as if just the name was unspeakable. "She's my master and-and I ran away. She'll have me killed for sure!"

"What's happening here? How did things turn out this way?" Prue demanded.

The girl's eyes widened again. "How can you not know?" she repeated.

"We're not from around here. So tell us. What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

The girl licked her dry, cracked lips. "The Source of all Evil is the child of a Charmed Warrior and a Whitelighter Elder. No one knows how he turned to the dark side, but he did. He was powerful and dangerous. He killed the Charmed Warriors and took over as the Source. All good died when the Charmed Warriors were destroyed. Any who are of good magic are-"She paused. "Women and children become slaves. Fathers, husbands, and sons are killed. Elderly are banished to hellish dimensions."

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe gave each other an uneasy frown before looking back at the girl.

"Are you of good magic?" Piper asked gently.

The girl bit her lip, wondering if she could trust these girls. She nodded slowly. "My mother was also a Charmed Warrior," she said, a sense of pride showing through her fear. But then fear took over and she realized she'd said too much. "No one ones. I never told anyone. They didn't know and because of that, I'm still alive. My cousin . . . he was killed. And my other cousin-"She paused, tears in her eyes. "She's the Source's personal slave. I'm not even sure if she's still alive."

"Which-which Charmed O-Warrior was your mother?" Prue asked.

Tears flowed down the girl's face. "The youngest sister. Well, youngest until the Eldest was killed. Then she became the middle child. Her name was Phoebe. But that's all I remember of her. She sent me away when I was five because the Source was taking over and he didn't know about me. She wanted to protect me. She has, too. Even dead, she still watches over me. I know it. Because of her, I'm still alive. If anyone here knew who I truly was, I'd be killed, just like Chris."

Tears filled Phoebe's eyes as she stared at the little girl, barely thirteen years old she guessed. She fought the urge to embrace her. "What's your name?" she asked softly.

"Faith," the girl murmured. "The tradition that the Charmed Warriors had – always using P names – had been broken when the first child, now the Source, was born. My mother named me Faith because she had lost all hope until I was born. She wasn't sure which heritage I would settle into: Good, like her. Or evil, as was my father. She was so happy when I turned out good."

"Who's your father?" Phoebe asked, a little too eagerly.

Fear flooded Faith's face. She took a step back. "I've said to much. I-"She paused, finally looking Phoebe straight in the face. She saw something familiar yet couldn't place it. But then she knew. Her eyes widened. "Mom?"

Phoebe bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah."

Faith was about to jump into Phoebe's arms when a mean looking girl with purple hair, a black leather mini skirt, and a black tank top grabbed her by the hair and yanked her backwards. Faith fell to the ground, her head hitting the cement with a soft crack. Her teeth clanked together and she tasted blood. She whimpered.

"Hey!" Phoebe shouted, anger bubbling within her body. "Leave her alone!"

The girl – whom the sisters realized must be Ruby – laughed. "What are you going to do about it? She's my slave."

"No! She's my-"But Phoebe paused. Ruby was staring at her oddly.

"Charmed Warrior," Ruby hissed, a hungry grin forming on her face. Using her free hand, she formed a fireball, preparing to hurl it at the sisters.

Out of nowhere, an energyball hissed past them and hit Ruby. She howled in pain, dropped Faith's hand, and became nothing more than a pile of ash.

Faith ran to Phoebe and fell into her open arms, hugging her tightly and breathing in her lilac perfume.

"Who saved us?" Phoebe asked, stroking Faith's unwashed hair.

"I don't know," Piper murmured, looking around.

"They're gone now, whoever they were. And, now we need to get to Sky, before it's too late," Prue said firmly.

"Sky?" Faith squeaked, letting Phoebe go. She was overjoyed to hear that her older sister was alive. It seemed to good to be true. She glanced at Piper. "How did you know to come here?"

"Sky came to me in the past," Piper said gently. "She was trying to keep something from happening. But the Source came and stole her away. We came to rescue her and put things right."

"A-are you going back to your time after?" Faith asked.

Piper nodded.

"Take me with you!" Faith begged.

"Of course we will," Phoebe said with a smile. "Now, do you know how to find the Source?"

Faith nodded. "He set up at the P3 club Aunt Piper owned."

"Let's go," Piper said determinedly.

Taking Faith's hand, Phoebe followed her sisters as they made their way to P3 to face down the Source, to rescue Sky, to save their future.


	11. To Save and Protect Chapter Eleven

A/N: Hey. I didn't get very many reviews for chapter ten. But that's understandable since I was away. Anyway, here's a thanks to the two people who reviewed:

**DaRk AnGeL ThE idiot, **Glad you enjoyed and here's the next chapter!

**kk241289, **Lol. Yup! Lots of kids!

Okay. Chapter 11. This is the second to last chapter and I'm working on my new fic. I've just started chapter 5 of the new one. Before I go on with this chapter, I'm going to give you guys a sneak preview of my new fic, **Happy Days** which is narrated by Piper's daughter, Anna. It's set when Wyatt is 18 but the events are totally different. Wyatt isn't evil. Piper and Leo are happily married. Paige works at Magic School. Take a look at the preview [Listed as Preview One in the bold italics.] :

Preview:_ **What? What aren't you telling me?" She asked, glancing at Aunt Phoebe who, she knew, was always the worst at keeping secrets.**_

_**"Don't look at me! If I knew, you'd know," Aunt Phoebe said, glancing from me to Wyatt to Chris to Aunt Paige.**_

_**Aunt Paige glanced at me guiltily and shrugged. She then looked at my mom and Aunt Phoebe. "There was kind of an . . . incident this morning. But don't panic. It was nothing majorly bad and I took care of it."**_

_**Mom narrowed her eyes. "Tell me."**_

_**"I can't . . ." Aunt Paige replied, crumbling under mom's evil stare.**_

_**"You can't? If it wasn't 'majorly bad' then what's the problem? I'd like to know what this so called incident was," mom argued, but in an oddly calm voice.**_

Aunt Paige shrugged. "It's not my incident to tell," she replied, glancing at me and quickly back at mom.

Okay! Lol. That Fic Coming Soon. Anyway, On with Chapter Eleven of "To Serve and Protect

.................................................................................................................................

Sky groaned in pain as she awoke. She was in P3, her hands bound behind her back and around something. Her feet were bound at the ankles. Her head throbbed and she tasted blood in her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her capture sitting in front of her on a barstool. When he saw her awake, he grinned.

"Dear sister," Wyatt said with an evil grin. "You're awake." He pushed his black curls out of his face and stood, walking to Sky. He knelt in front of her. "I didn't want to take you by force, but you didn't give me a choice." Sky was refusing to look at him, so he cupped her chin and forced her to look directly into his eyes. "And now you're dumb mother and her sisters are in this time, coming to rescue you. I'll get to kill them a second time, right in front of you – a second time."

Sky spit in his face. "You asshole!" She yanked out of his grip, her chin throbbing because he had held it so tightly.

Wyatt stood, wiping the spittle from his cheek. He kicked Sky hard in the side. She howled in pain and he walked away with a satisfied smile, sitting back on the barstool. All he had to do was wait. Eventually, The Charmed Ones from the past would come. If he'd realized how easy it was to get them, he never would have bothered sending the Black Raven. He would have done it himself. But it was no matter, now. In a short while, the future and past would no longer know of the Charmed Ones.

..............................................................................................................................

Faith hadn't let Phoebe's hand go since they had started walking to P3. Now, halfway there, Phoebe's hand was numb. But she said nothing, happy that she was meeting her future daughter, although the future itself was a grim one.

"So, what do we do when we get there?" Piper asked with a frown. "We have no plan, just spells and potions. This guy is the future Source. We don't know what kind of magic he has. Not to mention the fact that he's my future son."

"Well, maybe if we can hold him off long enough, we can get Sky to safety and get home," Prue replied hopefully.

"And me!" Faith cried, suddenly worried that they would leave her in this terrible place she called home.

"Don't worry. We won't leave you, I promise," Phoebe said gently, giving Faith's hand a tight squeeze and smiling at her.

"We just need to hope for the best," Phoebe added, speaking to her sisters this time.

"We need a distraction, something to get him to look away from us and Sky long enough for us to help her. I don't know what kind of shape she's in; she could be beaten up pretty badly or tied up or even unconscious," Piper said, her throat tightening with each option.

Faith, trembling from head to toe, said, "I'll be the distraction."

"You-what?" Phoebe asked, baffled. She stopped suddenly. Faith, unprepared for the stop, was yanked backwards. Piper and Prue nearly walked into Phoebe and had to stop suddenly, colliding with each other instead.

"Wyatt was always angry that Ruby got to me before him. He knows I'm his cousin. Him and Sky are the only ones in this time who do know. But he never told anyone because he didn't want me killed; I'm not sure why. I don't know if he wanted to keep me alive for the fun of it and let me get tortured by Ruby, or if he intended on taking me from her and using me for something really bad. But anyway, he'll be anxious to try and get me when he sees me. He'll go after me instead of you guys, I hope." Faith paused. "You have to get Sky out of there. I've heard rumors of what he makes her do, what he lets other demons and warlocks do to her. I can avoid my brother long enough for you to do that."

"No," Phoebe said sharply. She couldn't let Faith sacrifice herself, though she admired her young future daughter's bravery. "I won't let you. It's too dangerous."

"Wyatt doesn't want me dead. He won't kill me," Faith argued. "You've got to get Sky out of there. The sooner you do, the sooner all of us can go back to your time."

"She has a point, Phoebe," Piper replied gently, though her voice quivered slightly.

Prue nodded in agreement, not looking Phoebe in the eyes. "It might be our only shot. We don't know how powerful Wyatt is. If he's killed our future selves, he can probably kill us, too. And since he has future knowledge advantage – not to mention future power advantage – he'll win pretty easily."

Phoebe bit her lip, staring at Faith. "Promise me, if it gets dangerous, you'll shimmer out of there and to someplace safe until we can come get you."

Faith stiffened. "How do you know I can shimmer?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I know who your father is," Phoebe replied, frowning. "And he can shimmer, so I assumed you inherited that power."

"Oh," Faith mumbled, but nodded. "Okay. I promise."

"We need a plan, though. I won't go in there with my daughter as bait with no plan," Phoebe said firmly.

.............................................................................................................................

"I love what you've done to the place."

Wyatt stood quickly, the barstool toppling to ground as he whirled around to see who had spoken to him. With a wicked grin, he saw that it was his stupid, idiotic mother from the past.

"You've come alone? What a stupid thing to do. You want to die, I guess?" Wyatt asked, stepping closer to Sky.

Piper shrugged. "Not really. But if you really are my son, evil or not, you probably can't use your powers on me."

"If that's so, then how was I able to kill your future selves?" Wyatt asked.

Piper paused on her way down the steps. She hadn't thought about that before. Her confidence weakened, but only for a second. She stood taller and continued walking into the club, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe my future self didn't fight back. But I'm not my future self. I'll vanquish your misbehaving ass."

"You'll vanquish me? You're son?" Wyatt asked, stepping beside Sky and dragging her up onto her feet by yanking on her hair. She cried in pain. He smirked. "Will you attack me now? Sky is standing right next to me. You'll end up hurting her."

Piper's eyes widened in horror. She hadn't thought of this. She put her hands up, as if surrendering. "Okay. You got me there. Just let her go, please."

Wyatt chuckled and let Sky go. She fell back onto the ground with a sight groan. "You can't beat me. I am more powerful than the Power of Three combined. All who oppose me are destroyed. Take Chris, for example."

"Chris?" Piper asked, confusion forming on her face.

"He was your second child. He defied me and I killed him." Wyatt smirked. "I also killed you and your sisters of this time."

Piper paled. "How did this happen? How could you become . . . so-so cold-hearted?"

While this conversation was going on, Prue, Phoebe, and Faith snuck into the club via the alley. They tiptoed down the hallway until they came to the main room of the club, just hidden by the wall.

"Okay, I see Sky. She's by the stage," Prue whispered. "There's Piper, by the stairs. And Wyatt is near Sky."

"Faith, you need to shimmer in near the bar. Get Wyatt to chase you away from Sky. Give Piper enough time to untie Sky and get Wyatt to chase you out of the club. When you can get hidden, shimmer back in here. We'll be waiting to read the spell to go home," Phoebe whispered nervously, stroking Faith's dirty blonde hair.

Faith nodded, trying to look brave. "Okay." She started to shimmer and stopped, turned to look at Phoebe, and hugged her tightly. "I love you, mommy." Without giving Phoebe a chance to reply, she shimmered out into the main part of the club on the side of the bar opposite Piper and Wyatt.

"Faith?" Wyatt said, looking bewildered. He narrowed his eyes. "You ran away from Ruby? Well, she won't be pleased, will she?" He grinned, enjoying the thought of what Ruby would do to his youngest sibling.

"Ruby's dead," Faith said triumphantly, grinning right back at Wyatt.

Wyatt frowned, even more baffled than before. But then he grinned again; this was his chance to enslave Faith. He walked towards her. "Come here, you little brat."

"Gotta catch me first!" Faith snapped, waiting until Wyatt was nearly on top of her before making a run for it. Piper stepped away from the steps and Faith was able to run up and out, Wyatt close on her heels.

Piper ran to Sky and knelt beside her. "Sky, honey, are you okay?" She asked, working on untying her ankles.

Sky groaned in response, her eyes fluttering closed then open.

Prue and Phoebe ran to Piper's side, looking nervous and anxious.

"Come on. We need to hurry and get ready. Faith will be back any second and we need to get out of here right when she gets back," Phoebe said, her voice shaking.

Piper finished untying Sky's ankles, then untied her hands. She helped Sky stand and held her tightly. She took Prue's hand with her free one and Prue took Phoebe's hand.

"Come on, Faith," Phoebe murmured, eyes filled with worry.

Suddenly, a loud, sharp scream filled the silence. A scream that belonged to Faith.


	12. To Save and Protect Chapter Twelve

A/N: Wow! Okay, last chapter! Although I'm still debating on making an epilogue. Let me know what you think when you review: If you want an epilogue, tell me! I always listen to what my readers have to say and if I get enough requests, I'll write one. However, it might not be as long as my chapters normally are. Anyway, time to thank those who reviewed.

**psychokitty3, **I wish I understood what you meant...Lol. Well, anyway, enjoy!

**DaRk AnGeL ThE idiot, **Glad you're likin' it! Enjoy!

**kk241289, **You'll find out soon enough! This is the last chapter remember! Unless enough people ask for an epilogue. And to answer one of your questions from chapter nine [about Wyatt killing Piper, and how he expects to be born.] I have absolutely no idea! I honestly never thought of that. However, I can always whip something up in the epilogue to answer that question. And I'm thinking that I might just do the epilogue without people asking! Because I have so many ideas!!

**Dannyblue, **I'm glad you've enjoyed the fic so far. And it really is interesting to have pre-Paige future glimpses. Sorry about having Chris dead, though. I'm not sure why I did that, but it kind of fit into the plot. My next fic has Paige and Chris. But, if you watch, I'm going to write a new fic that has Prue and also has Chris, so you can see them interact. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Okay, so, here's the last chapter, although I'm 98 percent sure I'm going to make an epilogue. So watch for it! Anyway, enjoy!

PS: Right after I finished fixing this chapter up and preparing it to be posted, I wrote the epilogue!! So watch for it sometime between tonight and tomorrow.

* * *

Complete silence followed the scream. Piper struggled under Sky's dead weight. Prue kept her guard up, just in case Wyatt suddenly attacked them.

Phoebe spun around, eyes darting wildly around the club. She didn't see Faith anywhere! "What happened? Where is she?" she asked frantically, turning to look at her sisters. "He better not have hurt her!"

Prue frowned. "She might not be coming back," she said cautiously, knowing it would throw Phoebe in to another outburst.

"No! She's coming back! Faith said Wyatt wouldn't hurt her. He wanted her as a slave, he wouldn't hurt her!" Phoebe argued.

"We have to go and fast," Piper said quickly. "Sky needs Leo to heal her and Wyatt could come finish us off any minute."

Phoebe rounded on her, eyes narrowed. "We can't go without Faith! We promised her we'd bring her back to the past with us."

"Phoebe, we have to go!" Prue argued.

"No one is going anywhere."

All three sisters spun around to see Wyatt walking into the club, a wicked grin on his face. "No one is going anywhere until I've killed you all. Then you can move on to the afterlife."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Prue asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, I think it was," Piper replied, still struggling under Sky's dead weight. Carefully, she knelt down and sat Sky in an upright position, then stepped in front of her protectively, glaring at Wyatt.

Wyatt laughed, a long, bored laugh. His eyes glinted and his curly black/brown hair seemed limp. His shirt was ripped as if someone – possibly Faith – had clawed at it. Yet Piper couldn't help but think him handsome. He had Leo's eyes and facial features and he had her hair coloring.

"I've killed you once," he told the Charmed Ones. "I will do it again. And I will let Sky watch – again. Doesn't that sound fun, dear sister?" Sky was standing limply by his side, her eyes half open and her mouth twitching, as if she were trying to speak but couldn't find the words.

Piper's mouth fell open in complete shock. Sky had been sitting on the floor right behind her! She turned to look. Sky wasn't sitting there. She looked back at Wyatt, Sky standing beside him. It wasn't her imagination or an illusion created by her evil son. He had really – magically, somehow – brought Sky to his side.

"No!" Piper hissed. "You evil bastard." She threw her hands up in an attempt to blow Wyatt to smithereens, but it failed. Wyatt yawned, bored.

"You can't beat me. All you can do is surrender," Wyatt said with a slight frown. "No sense getting yourselves killed."

"We need a plan," Prue hissed at her sisters, eyeing Wyatt in case he took them by surprise.

"No, really? And what do you suggest?" Piper snapped in a hushed whisper. "Our powers are useless against him."

"But what about our potions? They might work. We just need to get Sky away from him first. We don't want to hurt her by accident," Phoebe added, still extremely pissed off and wondering what Wyatt had done to Faith.

Prue nodded. She put all her concentration on Sky, using every single bit of power within herself to bring Sky to them. She let her power build and build and build, then let it loose, fingers crossed. Sky came shooting away from Wyatt's side and flew back behind Piper.

Wyatt's jaw dropped in shock. No one had ever been able to outsmart him before! Not even the Charmed Ones of his own time. They had been so worried about protecting what was left of their precious city and the people within it; They had been too concerned about what he might do to Sky if they attacked and failed; With their minds so preoccupied, he had easily been able to destroy them. But these Charmed Ones . . .

"Throw all the potions! Now!" Piper yelled.

Six different potions flew through the air at Wyatt all at once. He didn't have the chance to stop any of them and before he knew it, vanquishing, stunning, power stripping, and sleeping potions hit him all at once. He yelped and screamed. His powers drained out of his body; He felt as if he were on fire; He couldn't move; He was suddenly very tired.

Faintly, he could hear chanting in the background, than he blacked out.

Panting, Prue and Phoebe collapsed on the stage and Piper fell beside Sky.

"Did we get him?" Prue asked.

"I sure hope so," Piper mumbled in reply, glancing at Sky, who seemed to be slowly awakening from her coma like state.

Sky blinked. "What's going on? Where's Wyatt?"

"Don't worry. We handled him. He's either in some hell dimension or off somewhere, weakened and powerless," Piper assured her, standing. She helped Sky, Phoebe, and Prue stand as well.

"But what about Faith? Where is she? What did he do to her?" Phoebe asked frantically.

Suddenly, a black shimmery veil appeared in the room and, slowly, materialized into a bloody and beaten Faith.

"You called?" she mumbled, falling against Phoebe and sighing.

"Are you okay??" Phoebe asked, eyes wide. She put her arms around her daughter.

Faith nodded. "He got me pretty good. But he could never kill me. He might be evil but I'm still his sister, his flesh and blood. No way could he kill me."

"Well, he's gone. Maybe not permanently but long enough for this time to get back into shape," Prue said with a satisfied smile.

Sky glanced at her mom. "You guys should go back to your own time before chaos hits there, too. You've been gone a long time."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Piper asked, frowning.

"I can't. Someone who knows what happened has to stay behind and get things organized," Sky replied sadly.

Phoebe blinked away tears. "Faith?"

"I should stay here, too," Faith mumbled. "This is my time and as long as Wyatt is gone, Sky and I aren't really in any danger."

Piper licked her dry lips and tried to hold back her tears. "So, this is goodbye?" she asked Sky.

Sky smiled. "Not forever. You'll be having me in a couple of years, remember? Wyatt was three and Chris was two when you had me. And-" she smiled knowingly, "-you have Wyatt sooner than you think."

Piper frowned. "That's a good thing?"

"Just be careful. If you are, I'm sure you can change all of this, stop it from happening," Sky told her reassuringly. "Now, you should go."

Quickly and sadly, Sky and Faith hugged Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. They said their goodbyes with tears in their eyes.

Holding hands, the Halliwell Witches said the spell to open the vortex that would take them back to their own time. With one last glance back, they stepped in the vortex and went home. The last thing the sister's saw before leaving was Sky and Faith, holding hands and smiling at them.


	13. To Save and Protect Epilogue

* * *

A/N: Where'd some of my regulars go? Lol. Maybe you're on vacation and, if you are, you'll have a lot of updates from me! Mkay, here come the thank you's!

**Magicaldestiny, **Ooh. Whoops. You're right! My mistake. Phoebe's kid (Faith) should have said "My cousins," not "My brother and sister." Totally my mistake. I read that chapter over twice and I didn't catch that. Thanks for pointing it out.

**kk241289, **Yeah. That's really true. It must be so hard for Piper to have Wyatt, knowing what could happen. And yeah, it must be hard on Prue, too. – Pouts. –

Okay, since this is the last chapter [the epilogue] I want to quickly thank all my faithful reviewers who have reviewed since the very beginning!

**kk241289**

**psychokitty3**

**Holly Shadow**

**tvspaz626**

**Magical Princess**

**Shann51**

**THE IDIOT**

**Charmedlover**

**DaRk AnGeL ThE idiot**

**Magicaldestiny **

I'm sorry if I missed anyone!!! And anyone I did miss, I'm sorry!! It was sorta kinda hard to keep track. I saved every review I got and I checked in my thank you's on each chapter, etc. But I still had some trouble looking back and checking because there were so many chapters. And I do thank everyone who isn't on this list, too, all the people who only reviewed once or twice. But I wanted to send a special shout-out to those who reviewed since the beginning.

Okay, here's the Epilogue I promised! Enjoy.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the visit to the future and things still hadn't returned to normal. While they had been gone, the demons and warlocks and everything nasty had run amuck. Right when they had come back, they had had to vanquish three nasty sludge demons who had taken up residence in the Manor. They still couldn't get the stench out. 

Piper sat on the couch, staring off into space. She missed Sky and she'd never stop missing her, not until the day she actually had her. She knew Phoebe missed Faith as well. But Piper knew her sister was torn; She loved the thought of having her future daughter. But having her with Cole? The man she had tried so hard – and failed – to stop loving?

"Hey," Prue said gently, coming into the living room and sitting beside Piper. Phoebe appeared minutes later and sat on the other side of Piper, putting her head on Piper's shoulder.

"Hey," Piper replied half-heartedly. She blinked away her tears.

"We have a present for you," Phoebe replied, smiling slightly, hoping to cheer Piper up.

Piper smiled gently. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Well, we didn't really go out and buy it," Prue told her, digging around in her jeans pocket. She pulled something out and handed it to Piper.

Piper took the gift and glanced at it, then gasped in complete shock and happiness.

It was the picture Sky had had in her pocket, the one of her and Sky sitting outside the Manor.

"Oh my goodness! How did you get this?" Piper asked, transfixed by the photo.

"When you handed it to e to look at I forgot to give it back to you and Sky never mentioned it so I forgot. It had fallen under the couch and I just found it yesterday. I thought you'd want to have it," Prue replied, smiling.

"You guys are the best!" Piper exclaimed, putting an arm around each sister.

They were silent for a few minutes, basking in the silence that very rarely engulfed the Manor.

"Hey, I have a question," Phoebe said, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Piper and Prue mumbled in unison.

"Why would Wyatt want to kill Piper? I mean, how would he be born, then? He'd have the Charmed Ones destroyed, but he'd destroy himself in the process."

Piper frowned. "Well, maybe if he had been conceived already, then a simple spell or something would have kept him alive in his future form. Or he could have taken himself out of me and put him into someone else, magically I mean."

"Yeah but that'd only if he'd already been conceived," Prue replied.

Piper bit her lip. "He has been."

Both Prue and Phoebe nearly fell off the couch in shock as they sat up and stared at Piper.

Piper smiled at them, clutching the picture of her and Sky. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

.............................................................The End!!!!!.....................................................

Hope you all enjoyed the prologue! And the whole fic, for that matter!

This was the complete and truly last chapter. But stay tuned for more fics!


End file.
